


Common Ground

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A delinquent and a student president reach an accord after an accident, realizing that they're more alike than they could've imagined.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Poll Winner for Week 37.

Sometimes, conflict happens in the most mundane of places. Sometimes, that conflict leads to the two participants learning more about one another that they would've ever cared to know.  
  
On this day, such conflict took place within a high school's cafeteria, where highly emotional shouting was quickly filling the empty space within the massive hall...  
  
"I keep telling you, Sasaki! You're disturbing the peace of the good students trying to get somewhere in life! Delinquents like you that try to disturb the natural order should know when to quit playing around like children, and face the truth of the matter!"  
  
A stalwart looking blue-haired girl drabbed in a white seifuku uniform stood across from a much shorter redhead wearing all black. This kind of showdown was hardly uncommon at the school, as these two were known to butt heads over their viewpoints time and time again.  
  
"And I keep telling you to just use my damn first name, what's so hard about being personable instead of following society's dumb constraints!?" The shortie, Aimi Sasaki, glared at the orderly girl who practically towered over her. "People like you make me sick, you know. Always looking down on people for being different!"  
  
The tall symbol of order, Saki Himitsu, could only raise an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her bosom. "Looking down on people for being different? Do you know what kind of trouble you cause? You have no right to be complaining that people are different when the way you act ends up causing everyone else harm! Those lousy delinquents of yours are no better either, always in trouble in some way, shape or form!"  
  
Their mutual hateful glares sending sparks throughout their surroundings were not uncommon either, as many of their onlookers hid behind whatever they could to save themselves from the raw emotional energies present.  
  
"Boss Aimi! You can't let her do this!" A possé of sukeban-clad girls were peeking out from behind a couple of tables, seemingly scared shitless by what was happening in front of them.  
  
"Student President Saki! Show that awful little lady where she belongs, so that the students can eat and study in peace!" At the same time, the tall girl's own possé were cheering her on... and compared to Aimi's meager squad, the president's fanbase was much bigger by comparison. At least a couple of dozens bigger...  
  
The redheaded delinquent grit her teeth as the grin from the blue-haired senior in front of her sent tingles down her spine. She couldn't stand that look. It was the same look that her family always gave her, the same..!  
  
"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Aimi screamed in a rage as she delivered a rather potent punch straight to Saki's gut, a blow that the latter could hardly have anticipated. The little delinquent leader's aggressive behavior was well documented, but she never lashed out as blindly in rage as she just had.  
  
Saki's eyes widened as she felt something awful happening within her as the fist sunk into her stomach. 'No! Not now, not here of all places!' Were the thoughts that ran through her mind while she went flying into one of the walls of the cafeteria.  
  
"STUDENT PRESIDENT!"  
  
"YEAH! GO BOSS AIMI, SHOW THAT BITCH WHO'S NUMBER ONE!"  
  
The opposite sides were as loud as they could be, but the delinquent leading the opposition could only stare forward. Not in anger any longer, no, but in surprise.  
  
The sight of something white underneath Saki's skirt had managed to quell Aimi's anger, as a blush grew on her cute little cheeks. Despite this, she approached her taller opponent, unflinching as she drew out every step.  
  
The impact of Saki hitting the wall would definitely require the school to shell out an exorbitant amount of money just to ensure that repairs would be swift... but that was hardly the only victim of the powerful pint-sized delinquent's fury.  
  
No. As much as the Student President would love to have shown more of her ironclad will, she couldn't. Not with something wet between her thighs. Something... she never wanted to ever let anybody know of.  
  
And judging by the look the short girl was giving her, that secret had just been unveiled to the last possible person she would've ever wanted to reveal it to.  
  
What shocked her, was the hand Aimi extended towards her. It made her pause, speechless even. Weren't they just feuding? Why would she even try to show her mercy? Wasn't she the kind of person that'd punch first and ask questions later?  
  
Several questions like that flooded Saki's mind, only for the delinquent to sigh audibly before hoisting the taller girl into her arms. Before anybody had the time to try to question the situation at hand, the redhead shouted atop of her lungs.  
  
"CLEAR THE WAY, I NEED TO GET TO THE INFIRMARY!"  
  
The small ocean of students that had gathered behind her started to part as she took off, moving at a speed that prevented anybody from truly figuring out what was going on. Or even catch a glimpse of why the two polar opposites' relationship changed in the blink of an eye.  
  
\---  
  
Within the safety of the infirmary, the two enemies were all alone. The silence was choking, as the two of them merely stared at one another, trying to figure out what kind of words they should be using. What kind of words that could possibly convey the emotions that were running through their minds in this single moment in time.  
  
Saki, being the responsible President that she was, spoke up first. "...Why? Why did you save me? Aren't you disgusted?" The blue-haired girl asked as she grasped at the sides of her skirt, only to lift it ever slightly to reveal the source of their current predicament.  
  
A dirty diaper. Soaked, mostly. No doubt a result of the blunt force trauma that Aimi applied to her stomach. That didn't matter as much though, as the president's predicament of being diapered in the first place did.  
  
The redheaded delinquent narrowed her eyes as she started rummaging through the drawers. "'s hardly the worst thing I've seen..." She muttered a little quietly, refusing to look the diapered girl in the eye.  
  
That response caused Saki's own emotions to flow over. "Hardly the worst thing!? What have you possibly seen that could be less embarrassing and career-ending for a person!? I'm grateful that you pulled me in here, really, it's the kindest thing I've seen you do throughout your entire tenure at this school, but that does not mean you can just... JUST..!"  
  
Aimi shot a look towards the ranting girl, a look that said a thousand words in one single moment which served to pacify her at the very same time. "I know what it's like to lose everything based on something you couldn't prevent. Now, quit acting like the baby you're dressed like and just spell it out. It'll make looking for these damn spare diapers easier."  
  
The tone in the younger girl's voice was much less rough than it had been when they were feuding. As the President slowly calmed down, she could tell that there was a degree of care in it. She wasn't here to ridicule the girl. Far from it.  
  
Saki paused before she took a deep breath. "I... don't claim to know why you're like this, but you're right. I couldn't prevent this. I was born with a weak bladder and equally weak bowels. My parents were always happy to make sure that I didn't feel hurt because of them, and yet look at me now..."  
  
"You could've just said you were incontinent, you didn't need to bring your family into it," Aimi replied as she continued to dig through the drawers, only to pause for a moment. "My family's much less generous than yours. But I get by. And help those that want to follow my lead."   
  
The blue-haired girl blinked for a moment, only to immediately put two and two together. Her cheeks flushed a cute red a second later. "Wait, so this isn't the first time you've been forced to do something like this?" The words that composed her question made her 'enemy' laugh, hoisting her head back out of the drawers.  
  
"No, dummy. This is the first time I've been forced to change somebody's dirty diapers. But you're not different from my girls. In need of a hand, and nobody else would give them the time of day." The delinquent replied as she pointed towards the kanji on her forehead. "I don't have this 'Parent' tattoo for nothing, you know. Just let me know, and I'll do what I can to help. It's what I've always said, but your kind never wants to hear it because of how I dress and act."  
  
Saki covered her lips with a pair of fingers as she genuinely started considering the offer... only for her eyes to widen as noticed a smell lingering from her person. Maybe it really wasn't a bad idea to ask for a little help with her... 'condition'.  
  
"...Aimi. Could... Could you please help me change into a clean diaper?"  
  
The redheaded shortie grinned as she pulled out a piece of white and padded underwear from the drawer she had been rummaging through. "My pleasure. Get up on one of the nurse's tables, I'll get you changed."  
  
Following the delinquent's orders, Saki climbed atop one of the cold tables, removing her skirt in the process as to allow the younger girl a little more access to the dirty diaper.  
  
Aimi grimaced briefly, shaking her head in surprise. "God, you bigger girls can really make a mess, huh?" She muttered nervously as she pushed her fingers up against the built-up mess, causing the padded girl to squirm in the process as she felt the awful stuff pushing onto her rear...  
  
"P-Please just get it over with, don't dwell on the size... I don't want to be known as the girl who makes a big mess..." The blue-haired girl stuttered, most of her composure still being a little fragile as a result of everything that had happened...  
  
The delinquent nodded as she slowly untaped the diaper... before throwing it straight into the garbage can nearby. "I'll get rid of that when we leave." She noted before turning back towards the dirty derriere in front of her. She took a deep breath, before whipping out some wet wipes and going to work...  
  
Saki shivered all over as she felt the wet meeting the dry on her rear. Bit by bit, she was being cleaned, which just served to turn her on given the quiet moans she tried to stifle as they left her lips. And yet, Aimi continued to wipe it all away. Just to ensure that there wouldn't be any evidence of the mess. Or the accident that had started all of this.  
  
Once the President's posterior was spotless, then came the clean diaper. Putting it onto the bigger girl was easy. The butt of the diaper went underneath her cheeks, the middle weaved through her thighs, and then finally the wings snapped shut around the girl's waist. A simple process, with no complications as a result of the now-padded girl's cooperation.  
  
"All done..." Aimi muttered as she walked around the table before kissing the taller girl on the forehead. "See? That wasn't that b-" The redhead paused, only for both girls to blush. "Y-Y'know what I mean." It seemed as if she had gone into autopilot. Maybe she was lying when she was talking about not having changed somebody's diapers before...  
  
Once the awkward nature of the kiss faded, they both had a moment to appreciate something... Saki's new clean diaper, snugly secured around the taller girl's waist made both of them feel... relieved? Secure? They couldn't quite put their fingers on why they were feeling warmer and happier than before, but... it felt nice to bond over something as silly as a diaper change.  
  
"Thank you. Not just for the change, but for pulling me out of there, Aimi." Saki, still blushing from the kiss, broke the silence as she chimed with a smile, this time prompting the shorter girl to blush further and look away.  
  
"I was just... trying to help somebody in need, y'know. You've got your responsibilities, I've got my girls to tend to. You know how it works." The redheaded girl seemed just a little bashful. Not used to straight compliments like that. "It was just a one-time thing though. You better wear extra from now on, unless you want me to manhandle you like earlier..."  
  
The blue-haired President giggled as she climbed off the table before she kissed the 'parent' on the forehead. "I have... a better idea. Boss Aimi."  
  
The shorter girl blinked twice. Initially because of how she had been addressed, and afterward because of taller former enemy whispering several plans into her ear. Her expression gradually shifting from bashful worry to honest surprise and awe.  
  
Good deeds beckoned good in return, as the two reached an accord unknown to the masses.  
  
\---  
  
Another day. Another argument. Saki and Aimi were at it once more, glaring in the middle of the cafeteria as they tried to prove which viewpoint was right. Which of them had the right to exert their dominion over the other, that was why they kept arguing like this... only... something was different this time around.  
  
"Furthermore, you're disrupting simply by wearing your outfit like that! What kind of student honestly thinks that they're not disturbing peace and order by openly baring most of their chest to the world!?"  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to make a statement, that your stupid rule sucks! What kind of person would even want to wear the same thing day out and day in!?"  
  
The cheers from both sides quieted down before they could even reach their maximum volume, as the two mortal enemies stepped closer to one another, arms crossed at their respective chests.  
  
The atmosphere grew tense. The silence from the two sides was palpable. Who was going to erupt this time?  
  
The subtle smile on Saki's face said it all, prompting both girls to wink at one another before turning towards their respective fans.  
  
"Girls! We're going to be good students for the next month! In exchange, the Prez's going to try and barter her way to allow us to wear what we want! AM I CLEAR!?" Aimi's shouting was quick to bring forth confused but approving support from her gang.  
  
Saki, on the other hand, conducted herself in a much smoother way. "Everyone. Please, forgive the delinquents. If they do not have the chance to express themselves, they erupt violently as they have over time. I will have a meeting with the faculty to try and ease up their rules. Maybe then, we can reach a mutual sense of understanding, and they can become proper students that the school can be proud of."  
  
The silence from the respectable parts of the student body was palpable, but their eventual applause filled the President with happiness.  
  
The way the two former opposites turned towards one another with a mutual smirk told it all. Aimi wasn't as bad after all. She cared for her gang more so than one could've expected...  
  
The subtle character imprinted on Saki's dirty diaper implied that she was now in the Boss' care as well...


End file.
